Please don't leave me
by MusicckLover16
Summary: Gaara come home from work one evening to find his boyfriend of four years, Naruto, packing his bags. Naruto is fed up with Gaara and is ready to settle down, but Gaara dosen't seem ready to commit. Will Gaara change his ways to keep Naruto around or will Naruto leave him and find someone else who will give him the family he wants? Yoai. Mpreg. Oocness. Gaara is very uke. R&R:)
1. PDLM: Chapter 1

**Musiccklover16: okay please don't be mad this is just a side story I will be writing along with Peace Treaty. Don't worry I haven't forgot about it, I'm just having writers block I don't know how to start the next part of the story:( so in the meantime I will be fooling around with this story.**

**Kyuubi: how the hell you gone start working on a new story and not work on the other one? !**

**Naruto:hey leave her alone I like this story better I don't have to marry that teme in this story**

**Sasuke: what is that suppose to mean?!**

**Musiccklover16: okay boys please just say the line**

**All together: she doesnt own Naruto and none of its characters.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**~Chapter 1~**

Naruto was packing all of his clothes into a suitcase, _'shit I need to hurry up he should be here any minute'_. He was running around the room collecting all of his things, before he could finish he heard keys unlocking the door in the distance.

_'Dammit, I didn't want him to come while I was still here'_ Naruto thought as he got more of his clothes out of the walk in closet.

"Hey honey, I'm home. What do you want for dinner? You wouldn't believe the day I had! Those damn kids will be the death of me," Gaara said while removing his shoes and putting his jacket in the coat rack, " this little boy put gum in this girls hair then had the nerve to lie to my face like I didn't see him do it. Little Bastard most likely li-...where are you going? " he asked when he reached the bedroom he shared with his love of four years.

Naruto sighed he was trying to avoid this, "I'm leaving Gaara." he said grabbing the rest of his stuff. He moved towards the front of their condo to look for anything else he wanted to take with him.

"I can see that but where are you going and why are you taking all of your stuff? " Gaara asked following him into the den.

Naruto turned toward him, 'I guess it's now or never' he thought. "Gaara I'm breaking up with you, it's over and I'm leaving. " he finally said after starting at him for a few seconds.

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?! Why? What's wrong?! What did I do wrong?!" Gaara asked hysterically, as he began to hyperventilate.

"Gaara I can't do this anymore. I'm ready to commit and get married and start a family. And your not, every time I bring up commitment or starting a family you shut me out. If your not going to even listen to me and actually give it some serious thought them why are we even together? I told you I wanted to get married and start a family before you even agreed to this relationship! You knew what I wanted and yet every time we have sex you make me wear a condom so you don't get pregnant. I've been hinting to you for the last six months that I wanted to marry you and what have you done?! Brush it off! Dammit Gaara don't start crying! Ugghh I can't do this shit anymore. Four fucking years and you still don't want to settle down with me! I'm done I'm going to find someone who can give me what I want." Naruto explained before he began walking to the front door with his things.

"Naruto wait don't do this. I need you! Please! " a historical Gaara said with tears pouring down his face as he ran in front of Naruto blocking his exit.

"Gaara move out of the way." Naruto said in a bored time as he looked away from him, he hated to see him cry.

"Naruto please don't leave me! We can work this out. I'll give you what ever you want just don't leave me please! If you want kids I'll give 100 kids. If you want to get married I'll call the church right now! Just please don't leave me! "Gaara cried against Naruto's chest.

Naruto sighed, he wanted to believe those words so bad. "Gaara I'll stay tonight, but we need to sit down and talk about this in the morning." He said to the smaller man leaning against him defeatly, he hated when he cried.

"Oh yes Naruto I swear on my life that I will do anything for you." Gaara said jumping into the taller man before him, wrapping his arms and legs around the love of his life.

Naruto dropped all of his stuff and wrapped his arms around his crying lover. Naruto carried Gaara back to their room before laying down with his red head still wrapped up in his arms crying softly.

Gaara continued to hold in tight afraid to let his blond go. "I will do anything to keep you by my side. " he whispered into Naruto's ear. Before drifting off to sleep.

"I know, I know baby. We'll make this work okay." Naruto whispered back to his slumbering love I'm his arms.

**MusicckLover16: sooo what do you think?**

**Kyuubi: it sucked go back to the other story!**

**Naruto: kyuubi shut up! its a goo story.**

**Sasuke: where am i ?**

**MusicckLover16: i havent decided if your gunna be in this story or not yet...**

**All together: Please Review!**


	2. PDLM: Chapter 2

**MusicckLover: okay here's the next chapter.. i know it seems like i'm updating this story more frequently than peace treaty but it s only because i'm having writers block and this story is the only this i can think of at the moment.**

**Kyuubi: i am going to be in this story or what?! **

**Naruto: if you are i don't think you'll like your character...**

**Kyuubi: what do you mean? what did she tell you?!**

**MusicckLover: nothing! Naruto don't tell him anything or i'll make your next role in one of my stories the uke !**

**Naruto: okay okay *sweatdrop* please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**~GPOV~**

Gaara had a hard time staying asleep. Every time Naruto shifted in his sleep, Gaara began to panic thinking Naruto was going to get up and him. Just thinking about what happened when he returned home, brought tears to his eyes. Naruto wanted to leave him. Those words didn't even sound right in a sentence! All he could think about is that he hasn't been a good boyfriend and ignored his blonde's feelings. Gaara noticed every hint that was dropped, and every time the taller male mentioned wanting kids. All this time he thought he was joking! He didn't know he was serious! Gaara would give the blond anything he would ever possibly ask for. Naruto is his life, without him he's nothing.

"You can't leave me..." Gaara cried into the darkness as his love slept beside him. Gaara then cried his self to sleep, holding onto the blond at his side.

**~Time skip to the next day~**

Gaara managed to wake up before Naruto, and take the fastest shower of his life. He through on some jeans and one of Naruto' s orange shirt after he put Naruto's stuff back where it belonged. Then ran to the kitchen and began making an extravagant breakfast.

**~NPOV~**

Naruto awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, danishes, yogurt, potatoes, sausages, biscuits and gray, pancakes, french toast, and fresh fruit. As he looked around the bedroom he woke up in, he thought back to what happened yesterday.

"Dammit, I don't want to deal with this shit today," he said to himself softly while walking into to bathroom for a well needed shower, "but it has to be done if we are going to stay together."

**~GPOV~**

Gaara heard the shower start in the master bathroom. _'Okay Gaara calm down we're going to work this out over a nice breakfast. And we're going to fix this and be together forever and I'll give him the family he deserves. '_ he thought as he paced the kitchen. He was so lousy in tight that he didn't hear Naruto come in and make his self a plate of the food made for them.

"Can you grab me a cup of coffee? " Naruto asked from his seat at the table, looking at Gaara who was standing near the coffee machine.

Gaara was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto's question. He quickly looked to Naruto and tried to remember his question. "Ohhh coffee! Yes of course! " he said rushing to make Naruto's coffee exactly how he liked it. Six sugars, three creamers, and topped with whipped cream.

"Here you go, " Gaara exclaimed giving him his coffee then taking a seat across from the blond,"How's the food? Can I get you anything else? " he asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice, failing miserably.

"Gaara just get yourself something to eat and sit down. We have a lot to talk about. " Naruto sighed taking a sip of his coffee.

"...I'm not hungry" Gaara said with his head down trying to hold back his tears.

**~NPOV~**

Naruto felt a headache coming on, so he began to eat his food to keep his energy up to help fight the headache. _'Ugh I don't want to do this right now.'_ Naruto thought to his self as he noticed the tears slipping down the red head's face, even though he tired to hide it.

"Okay Gaara so what are we going to do to fix this? Because you know what I want, and have yet to even try to think about my feelings. I was fine we just being boyfriends for a while, but it's time to settle down and start a family. And if your not going to give me that then I'll leave and find someone who can." Naruto said, his voice full of seriousness and authority.

"Okay I understand... (hiccup).. I will give you what (hiccup) ever you want. We belong together! (Hiccup) Just please don't go! I know I haven't really been giving your feelings much thought, but every time you mentioned wanting kids or getting married, I thought you were joking! (Hiccup) But I know now that you're serious and I'm ready to do anything you want (Hiccup) we can go get married right now!" Gaara cried from his seat across the table.

Naruto stood up from his chair and walked over to Gaara, and embraced him in a hug.

"Babe stop crying okay? We're going to be just fine. And we can't get married right now!" He said soothing his red head.

"Why... (hiccup) why... not? " Gaara asked, his voice muffled against Naruto's stomach.

"Because baby I'm going to be late for work. " Naruto said with a chuckle, "don't worry okay, I'm not going to leave you now that I know you want the things that I want to."

"Oh Naruto I do so much! I want to be the best mommy to our kids! " Gaara cried with tears of joy running down his face.

"Baby I gotta go, or I'm going to be late for sure. " Naruto said before leaning down to kiss the younger male passionately.

Gaara poured every emotion he was currently feeling into that kiss. _'He's going to stay with me! We're going to start a family!'_ Was running though Gaara's head as he kissed his blond lover.

Naruto has to break the kiss. Feeling his resistance breaking, ready to take Gaara right here on the table, or the floor, or the counter..._ 'STOP or I'll lose my job!'_ He kept chanting to his self.

**~Time Skip~**

**~NPOV~**

"Hey guys. Gaara and I almost broke up yesterday. " Naruto said to his friends and co-workers.

The entire table they were all sitting at went quiet. Shikamaru actually quite up from his nap to stare at the blond in shock. Sasuke had a poker face but it was easy to see in his eyes that he was just as shocked as everyone else. Sai just looked confused, Kiba looked like he was going to die if shock, and Choji had to stop eating his chips because he started choking on them when he heard the news.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY?" Kiba asked with a shocked expression.

"Are you fucking serious?! Sasuke said with a bored voice, despite his obvious shock.

"I don't understand why that's a big deal. " Sai said confused on everyone else's reactions.

"Its because Gaara and I liked each other in high school and all throughout college, but neither one of us ever went for it. Until this jackass thought it would be funny to drug Gaara at our graduation party and have his way with him. But he didn't think that Gaara would come to me crying about how he felt funny and he penis was hurting really bad and if I can fix it. The prick was standing back watching when I noticed him, after that I told Kankuro, Gaara big brother, what the guy did and he kicked his ass beyond recognition. The guy ended up I'm a coma. I still have no idea if he ever woke up. That was the day Gaara and I got together and we've been inseparable ever since." Naruto explained, as he remembered that day.

"Oh, so why we're you guys going to break up then? " Sai asked wondering why everyone was still quite.

"We were going to break up because I want to start a family and to settle down, and Gaara didn't seem ready to do that. But when I told him that he instantly said let's get married. I didn't know he wanted the same things I did. But I'm happy to know that he does." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"So you guys are okay now?" Shikamaru asked generally interested in what was being discussed.

"Yeah were going to be fine, hey Kiba can you go with me somewhere after work?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Yeah sure, where we going?" Kiba asked, noticing the blond's change in subject.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto said before getting up, noticing that their break was over.

**MusicckLover: so what do you guys think? will update again soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**MusicckLover: okay here's the next chapter, i've actually had this done for a few days now i just haven't uploaded it... sorry**

**xXBlackBeautyXx: okay well Gaara is only super uke-ish around Naruto and his family, when he's around other people he's completely different and more manly, but since Naruto and his family know what he's been through he doesn't feel the need to hide who he is around them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gaara tried to keep his eyes on the road as he drove to his sister's house. He kept getting distracted by how Naruto kissed him this morning. _' it felt so good, ugh I wanted him to take me right then and there'_. Gaara pulled into his sister's driveway, not even remembering his he got there or which way he went.

Temari looked up from her cleaning to see her little brother's car parked in her driveway, upon a closer look shr noticed him still in the car.

_'What is he's doing just sitting there? '_ She wondered making her way outside.

Gaara jumped when he heard a tap tap in his window, but noticing it was just his sister, he calmed down.

"Oh hey Temari." Gaara said getting out of the car, " I was hoping you were home. I need someone to talk to about Naruto, and I couldn't go to Kankuro. We all know he would jump to conclusions and try to kill him" he said as he made his way into the house with his sister at his side.

"Sure Gaara you know you could talk to me about anything, so what's up? Trouble in paradise? Hehehe" She asked with a laugh as she began to finish cleaning up.

**~Time Skip~**

"I don't know what too do now, I don't know if I'm suppose to propose to him or wait for him to propose to me. Does he want to wait to we have a few kids first or what? I'm so confused." Gaara whined as he finished telling his big sister everything that's happened in the last few days.

Temari sat sipping her tea listening to Gaara, adding little comments here and there.

"Aww sweety don't worry everything is going to be just fine okay. He will propose to you when the time is right, if he does it now it won't seem real or really mean anything because you knew it was coming." She explained to her troubled little brother not liking the last puppy dog look he had in his eyes.

"But what do I do now? I can't just sit around and wait for it to happen. We haven't had sex in a week! What if he isn't finding me attractive anymore?! Just this morning we were having this amazing kiss and it was getting really good then he just broke it off and said he had to get to work! He didn't have to be at work for another hour!" Gaara whined as he looked at his sister with a slight blush.

"Okay I know what you need! Give me your keys." She said walking out the door with him close behind her.

"Why? Where are you going? " Gaara asked, struggling to keep up with her.

"WE are going shopping." Temari said calming starting Gaara's car waiting for him to get in.

"Shopping?! Why didn't you say so sooner? " he said going in the car.

"Ahh the joys of having a gay sibling, someone to go shopping with! Hehehe." She giggled driving down the street toward the mall on the other side of town.

**~Time skip~ **

"Okay Gaara I think you have everything you need. Now remember just do exactly what I said okay. And I promise you, that Naruto won't be able to resist you. " Temari explained as Gaara dropped her off back at her house.

"Thanks Temari, I'm nervous are you sure he's going to like it? " Gaara said as he looked in the bags from the stuff they bought at the mall.

"Don't worry sweety, Naruto will love it! Oh and don't forget to stop at the drug store okay? " She said before he drove away.

_'Okay Gaara you can do this. Naru is going to love it.'_ Gaara thought as he drove away.

**~NPOV~**

"Gaara I'm home." I said making my way into our condo. Before I even closed the door I noticed there was a path of rose petals leading up stairs and down the hall.

'Hmm I wonder what he's up to now.' I thought closing the door and taking off my shoes before following the path, not surprised it led to our room.  
When I opened the door, my jaw hit the floor.

There was Gaara wearing the sexiest outfit I've ever seen in my life. He was laying on the bed on his side with his left hand holding up his head. He had on sexy black cat ears and black eyeliner and mascara, with little whiskers draw on his face. Next he had on a black mesh see-through crop top with his stomach out. Then lower down there were black leather shorts that barely covered his ass with a black bushy tail sucking it from the back of them. Farther down he had on a pair of black leather com-bat boots with military style laces. On his hands we're black cat paws with claws attached to the tips of the fingers.

He was dressed as my secret fantasy, I only told him about that one drunken night in college._ 'I can't believe he remembered that, but damn he looks so fucking sexy right now'_

"Come here Naru. Come fulfill your deepest fantasy. " Gaara said to the blond in a deep sexy voice, that had Naruto's hair on the back of his neck standing at attention.

"Thats master to you kitty." the blond said slowly made his way to the bed, barely noticing the candles in the room giving off a faint glow.

* * *

**MusicckLover: okay sorry for the cliffhanger... no not really lol i have to keep you guys wanting more.**


End file.
